Dreaming of You
by Harpiebird
Summary: Hermione is dreaming of Harry. Not like my other fics. Please Review if you like it!Warning: sex scene [but its not described]


**Dreaming of You**  
  
**_ By Stephanie_**  
  
**Ship: Harry/Hermione  
  
Warning: Song Fic, sex scenes**  
  
**A/n:** I do not own Harry or Hermione (JK does), or the song Dreaming of You  
(Celine Deon does).  
  
**A/N2:** Hermione and Harry are 21.  
  
**_PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 13! This is not like my fics so please leave._**

* * *

Hermione sighed; she couldn't stand it any longer. She looked at her hands in frustration while she is lying on her back on her bed.  
  
She couldn't stand hiding her feelings toward him any longer, or she'll go insane.  
  
**_Lyin' in my bed  
Thoughts in my head  
Visions of you  
But I can't get through the night  
So pick up the phone  
I know you're home  
You're playin' with my heart  
And you know that it just ain't right_**  
  
Memories from first, second, third, forth, fifth, sixth, seventh year at Hogwarts, staying with the Weasley's over the summers, going into the battle to fight against the dark lord, moving into a small flat thanks to Harry, and everything else that dealt in some way with Harry.  
  
She thought of every detail he looked like through the years. He looked mostly the same.  
  
**_It's just a game of love, love, love  
And even though it's hard, baby  
I can never give you up..._**  
  
She was in love with Harry since about the beginning of their fifth year at Hogwarts. And somehow, she couldn't stop thinking about him, even on dates with different guys she even had.  
  
Which were on a maximum low for some reason, mostly it was her fault and Harry's though he didn't know that.  
  
**_You're the one I'm dreamin' of  
I can't live without your love  
Tonight...  
And it's you that I adore  
You're the one that I live for  
Inside...  
Of you--I'm dreamin' of you_**  
  
Hermione slowly fell into a peaceful dream. The dreams she had was usually based on Harry. This one was different though.  
  
**_So I got in the car  
But I didn't get far  
'Cause the radio played  
Ev'ry song that I sang with you  
Yesterday's gone  
And it may be true  
But you now that  
I'll never get over you_**  
  
In the background of the dream, there was someone singing. A woman it sounded like.  
  
But Hermione put no notion to the singing woman but to the man that was slowly walking towards her.  
  
Harry Potter; her best friend in the world and her secret love for years.  
  
**_It's just a game of love, love, love  
And even though it hurts me, baby  
I can never give you up  
'Cause..._**  
  
When he got to her he gently took her into his strong and well toned arms and lowered them both on the beach they suddenly appeared on.  
  
Every detail of his face and body was real looking. She smiled as he leaned to whisper in her ear.  
  
**_You're the one I'm dreamin' of  
I can't live without your love  
Tonight...  
And it's you that I adore  
You're the one that I live for  
Inside...  
Of you--I'm dreamin' of you_**  
  
"I love you Hermione," he whispered, Hermione felt like she had died and gone to haven! She smiled at him and gave him a kiss then whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you too, Harry. I always will love you." He kissed her so strongly and passionately that Hermione moaned in pure happiness.  
  
**_You, you gave me love  
Love gave us hope and strength  
To carry on  
And you, you gave me faith  
When I was fallin' down  
You would pick me up, my love..._**  
  
Hermione moaned as Harry nibbled and sucked on her neck. God did she love him. Harry moved his tongue down a little, kissed her skin and again moved down, and repeated those motions until he was licking and sucking on her breasts. Hermione moaned again.  
  
**_You're the one I'm dreamin' of  
I can't live without your love  
Tonight...  
And it's you that I adore  
You're the one that I live for  
Inside..._**  
  
It was like she was _burning_ all over. His every move _in_ her and his kisses in her mouth was like fire and no one could parch it. God she **REALLY** loves him. Hermione moaned again in pure passion.  
  
**_You're the one I'm dreamin' of  
I can't live without your love  
Tonight  
And it's you that I adore  
You're the one that I live for  
Inside  
Baby, I'm dreamin' of you_**  
  
Hermione woke up in a start.  
  
"That felt so real," she whispered to herself and looked over to her other side of bed. No one. Of course there was no one, she had been dreaming again.  
  
**_Dreamin', dreamin', dreamin'..._**

* * *

**A/N:** Sucked? I kind of thought so, but _hell_, what can **you** do? _(sigh)_  
  
**_-Stephanie_**  
  
**REVIEW! Flame only if you're going to be nice about it.**


End file.
